Homecoming
by Azure-spiral
Summary: “Hey,” I whispered, reaching out a hand and resting it on her shoulder lightly. “I’m here. I’m finally here.” She just slept on silently, though I could see a small smile resting on her lips. I knew she could hear me. She had always been able to hear me.


Homecoming

Homecoming

I walked slowly into the room, taking care not to make the floorboards creak with my weight. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and I could see the dark silhouette sleeping peacefully on the bed. I smiled silently to myself before walking over and gently sitting down next to her on the bed.

I hesitated, feeling my fingers tremble slightly before I reached out and slowly stroked her hair away from her face. Soft locks of hair tumbled through my fingers before I carefully tucked it behind her ear.

Feeling a bit bolder, I then leaned down and softly kissed the tip of her ear, as if I could thank it for always being there to listen to me. Her skin was soft and warm beneath my lips, making it very hard to pull away from her. Instead I compromised, pulling away from her slightly and breathing into her ear, feeling it bounce back towards my nose.

"Hey," I whispered, reaching out a hand and resting it on her shoulder lightly. "I'm here. I'm finally here." She just slept on silently, though I could see a small smile resting on her lips. I knew she could hear me. She had always been able to hear me.

I grinned and moved my hand so it instead rested on her waist, breathing deeply as I realized just how different her body was from mine. Before I had time to think further, I wiggled my fingers quickly, knowing that her waist was one of her most ticklish spots. Normally I knew I would want her to get her sleep, but this was a special occasion.

Her body jerked at the simple touch, and she giggled slightly into her pillow. Her blue eyes slowly opened then, and I grinned as she took in the sight of me. I had been waiting for her to look at me like that for years. Not searching slightly for me and focusing more at the wall than me. No, she was looking straight at me, connecting her eyes with mine. She still hadn't quite figured out who I was, but it was still wonderful just to sit there with her, half awake as she was.

"Hi," I whispered, feeling my voice rasp slightly over the word. I then reached out and gently brushed some dark bangs out of her eyes. "It's me. I'm here." She crinkled her eyebrows in confusion for a second before her eyes suddenly widened and lit up in recognition.

"Ed?" she asked softly, sitting straight up as she looked me over. I nodded, feeling myself grinning widely, unable to help myself around her. She smiled back at me before reaching out and touching her warm fingers to my cheek.

"Hey you," she whispered, and I felt her warm breath flow around my face. "I missed you, you know."

"I know," I said softly, feeling a lump rising in my throat. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I would have come sooner, but-"

"It's okay," she said, cutting me off quickly. "You're here now, that's what matters." She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her face into my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, reveling in the soft touch that was so familiar and yet so new.

"When did you grow up?" I murmured softly, closing my eyes as I held her. "Just yesterday you were a little kid trotting around, and now…"

"Hey, I can remember to back then too, you know," she laughed, pulling away to look at me properly. She then paused before adding, "Stay here with me?" She then flicked her eyes towards the bed, and I knew what she was getting at. My eyes widened and I regarded her curiously. I knew she was naïve, but surely she couldn't be _that_ naïve, especially now that she was in college.

"Just for the night," she whispered softly, noticing my look. "I just got you back, I want to hold onto you." I smiled softly and nodded, sliding back the covers.

The truth was, I wanted to stay with her badly myself. I had showed her I was there, the rest would be able to wait until tomorrow. She needed to get her rest. She smiled back at me warmly, slipping silently under the covers and wrapping her arms around my chest.

That was probably one of the sweetest moments of my life, just by being able to feel her, really feel her like I never had before. Being able to fall asleep with her for once rather than silently watch her drift off to sleep on her own.

"Welcome home," she whispered drowsily in my ear, and I knew that it was true.


End file.
